There have been used light sources in which LED elements, which are one example of semiconductor light emitting elements for use therein, are used. Each of such light sources includes a substrate, LED elements implemented on a main surface of the substrate, and a translucent sealing member formed on the substrate to cover and seal the LED elements.
The sealing member is often made of resin that contains a phosphor that converts light emitted from the LED elements into light of a desired color.    <Document 1>    Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-353515